The Prayer
by ancient-relic
Summary: AU. "Agreed," she smiled. "I'd like that."


**A/N:** This story is based on the song called _The Prayer_ sung by Josh Groban and Celine Dion. If you haven't heard the song, you can go check it out on youtube.

Also, if you were at all confused, the regular typing is (Kagome) singing Celine's part, the italic typing is (_Sesshomaru_) singing Josh's part, and the bold/italic is the two of them singing (_**together**_) in a duet.

I believe that is all. If you have any other questions, let me know in a review or a private message on my page! You can also check back there for status updates on my chapter/writing progress, if you're interested.

If you liked this story, check my page for the sequel, _Baby, It's Cold Outside_!

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, and I have absolutely nothing to do with the song 'The Prayer'; no matter the version.

* * *

**The Prayer**

**By ancient-relic**

-::-

Kagome sighed.

Because it was totally cool and all that Sango was finally tying the knot with that lecherous Miroku, but did she really have to make an appearance at the bachelorette party? Did she really have to sit here while the guys were having their own party down the hall at the other end of InuYasha's family mansion? Was she condemned to just sit here—by herself—while all of Sango's friends (whom Kagome didn't know), partied all around her without actually including her?

And of course, to top it all off, Kagome had no idea where Sango was; although she was betting that she and Miroku had dashed off somewhere together and-

"Kagome! Over here!"

… Oh. Or not.

Kagome watched as Sango joined her, a half-full wine glass in her hands, sloshing merrily. Sango was well on her way to being wasted.

"What?" she replied grouchily.

"Ah, come on." Sango sighed. "Don't be so antisocial! It's not like you had anything better to do, _anyhow_."

"I'm sure I could have found something. Sango, you're my best friend, and I love you, and I wish you and Miroku well and all, but really. It's bad enough you've coerced me into wearing a _dress_ for your wedding. This is **not **my scene."

Sango either didn't hear her, or ignored her, or both. Slurping her wine, she pulled Kagome up. Kagome followed, half-hoping that Sango was going to let her go home. However, as they navigated through a crowd of women, (when _did_ Sango get to know this many women?) Kagome's hopes were crushed as she saw a little stage and the karaoke machine that was placed conveniently upon it.

"Sangooooo, no." Kagome groaned.

"Oh yes!" Sango giggled. "Me 'n Roku worked hard to set this up. We've got a machine in the boys' room that's connected through the speakers. A guy and a girl will sing a duet together, from our own rooms! And then, when you're done, you can go meet who it was that you sang with."

Kagome was torn between being surprised at her friend's clever idea, or the fact that she was explicitly going against her wishes to repeat the fact that Kagome, despite being a bit of a geek, had a dazzling voice. And of course, while Kagome would admit that she was proud of her voice, there was no _way_ that she would ever spread the news.

Sango also seemed to have an annoying habit of searching for Kagome's soul mate and then presenting her pick to Kagome in the most curious, creative of ways. The last time Sango had set Kagome up, she'd rigged the ferris wheel to get 'stuck', so that the fireman she'd set her sights on could come and rescue Kagome all romantic-like.

Kouga had been nice – and certainly handsome – but not 'Kagome's soul mate' material.

"C'mon!" Sango crowed. "Up! Up! Won't you sing my favourite song for me?"

Kagome turned to look at her best friend, intent on chewing her out. However, Sango was looking at her pleadingly, and Kagome was hard-pressed to follow her initial plan. Her pout quickly turned to a smug grin at Kagome's resignation, and began a gleeful chant.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!"

The chant was quickly taken up by the crowd of rowdy, slightly tipsy women and Kagome found herself being hefted up onto the stage with a microphone thrust into her hands, despite all of her protest. The music began before she could utter curses, and she turned to the display, to see _'The Prayer'_ scrolling up the screen, followed by familiar lyrics.

Kagome glared one more time in Sango's general direction, only to find that she had gone missing. Royally upset now, Kagome turned to the screen, and waited for her part to begin.

"I pray you'll be our eyes,

And watch us where we go,"

Kagome sang the words lightly, surprised at hearing her voice through the speakers. Of course, she knew that it would be played throughout the house, but she didn't know it would be in here, too.

"And help us to be wise,

In times when we don't know-"

Kagome wondered who would be singing the male part, which was coming up soon. Miroku had a bunch of friends over who she didn't know. She wondered if any of them could sing. Thinking about it, she supposed they couldn't. Miroku didn't seem like the type who would be friends with people who could sing.

"Let this be our prayer,

When we loose our way,

Lead us to a place-

Guide us with your grace,

To a place where we'll be safe…"

Kagome closed her eyes with her last note, waiting for whoever was singing the male part to take the queue.

"_La luce che to dai,"_

Kagome was so surprised at the throaty quality of the baritone voice, that she almost forgot her line.

"I pray we'll find your light,"

"_Nel cuore restera,"_

Further inspection of the girls all around her showed that they didn't recognize who was singing, but they were just as taken aback as her. Some had already moved past the 'shocked' stage, and were swooning over the voice singing in a foreign language. Kagome was fairly certain it was Italian.

If Sango had set her up with a hot Italian boy… well… Kagome _hmmed_ for a moment, almost missing her line- that could definitely be potentially hot.

"And hold it in our hearts,"

"_A ricordarchi che,"_

"When stars go out each night,"

"_L'eterna stella sei"_

Kagome smiled. Whoever was singing, was _much_ better than she had expected. Perhaps she could get into this.

"_Nella mia preghiera"_

"Let this be our prayer,"

"_Quanta fede c'e"_

"When shadows fill our day,"

Now they had to sing in harmony. Closing her eyes, Kagome listened carefully to the voice that was singing with her, and changed her own so that it would harmonize nicely with it.

"_Lead us to a place,"_

"Guide us with your grace,"

Kagome waited for him to start, and allowed her voice to meet his.

"_**Give us faith so we'll be safe..."**_

Happy with how she harmonized, Kagome grasped the microphone. Her mind turned to Sango. She couldn't be mad, not really. Sango was just having fun, and despite her initial reaction, this was turning out better than she had thought it would.

_**"Sogniamo un mondo, senza piu violenza,**_

_**Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza-**_

Kagome was happy to hear that his voice was rising to meet hers. He had an amazing voice, and she was eager to match it. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

_**"Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino,**_

_**Simbolo di pace e, di fraternita-"**_

"_La forza che,"_

"We ask that life be kind,"

"_E'il desiderio che,"_

"And watch us from above,"

Kagome could feel the music rising and dancing around her. She knew the words- she didn't need to look at the screen. She listened while the potentially hot Italian singer hit his notes perfectly, and made sure that she didn't disappoint.

"_Ognuno trovi amore,"_

"We hope each soul will find,"

"_Intorno e dentro a se,"_

"Another soul to love-"

Kagome had never found singing with another to be something that she could manage to enjoy, but this by far topped every experience she had in the past. She had sang in church, in the school choir, in productions and plays, at family parties, and even in bars, when she had a little too much to drink. But never had she felt so complete when she was singing… never had she gotten chills.

And Kagome had _chills_.

"_**Let this be our prayer…"**_

"Let this be our prayer…"

Everyone was listening silently. The music and their voices were the only things that Kagome could hear. Opening her eyes, she found Sango and Miroku in the crowd, back by the door. Both were smiling fondly at her as she sang, and Kagome was happy. She smiled back.

"_Just like every child,"_

"Just like every child,"

"_**Needs to find a place,**_

_**Guide us with your grace,**_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe…"**_

Kagome knew that the song was winding down. She sang solidly, and breathed in deeply- they would end with a long note.

"_**E la fede che,**_

_**Hai acceso in noi,**_

_**Sento che ci salvera…"**_

Her audience broke into wild applause, and Kagome grinned wildly, a blush spreading quickly across her face. As the girls crowded around her, Sango pushed her way past them and towards Kagome, who let Sango pull her away through the crowds again, and out of the door, where Miroku was waiting.

"Kagome, you were great!" Sango laughed, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. "I love it when you sing for me."

Kagome blushed some more at Sango's praise, and was clapped on the back by Miroku, whose other arm was wrapped around a teary, yet grinning, Sango.

"Way to go, champ." He said, a coy grin spreading on his face. "Come on into the library, so you can meet with the person who you sang with."

"I suppose…" Kagome said uncertainly, but her grin gave her away.

She was more than anxious to meet who she sang with. There were so many things that her mind was coming up with. Would he be tall? Short? Ugl- no, with a beautiful voice, he would surely be equally as gorgeous. What colour eyes? Would he like coffee, or tea? Was he outgoing, or quiet? The gym or the library? As her mind whirled with questions, Kagome felt a grin seeping across her face. No matter whether he was good-looking or not (or Italian), she wanted to get to know him.

Waiting amongst the books, Kagome felt a little more comfortable. She had a large library in her home, too, and liked to spend hours on end wrapped up in a blanket and books. Slipping into a loveseat by the window, she stared vacantly out the window, watching as snow began to fall.

She didn't hear the door to the room open, and she didn't hear the soft footsteps that approached her. In fact, she didn't know that anyone was approaching her until she heard a soft, baritone voice.

"It's strange that they chose to be wed in the winter."

"Yes," Kagome said. "It is."

She heard him move around the couch, and she felt the weight to her left as he sat down beside her. Cautiously, she turned to look, and was more than surprised with what she saw.

He was tall, much taller than her. He had long, silvery hair, which draped over his shoulders to touch the cushions of the couch beneath him. He was pale, but not unnaturally so, and had well manicured hands. His eyes were his most stunning feature, however, hands down. Twin pools of liquid gold were staring intently right back at her, and it occurred to Kagome that perhaps he was taking her in the same way she was taking in him.

Then, the corners of his lips twitched in a smile, and Kagome found herself smiling back. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She greeted, with a nod of her head.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Kagome blushed. He was certainly the most formal person that she had ever met. A silence fell between them, and Sesshomaru turned to look out the window. Kagome followed his gaze. She was feeling a little unnerved, but Sesshomaru beat her to the punch.

"This is a little strange."

"Huh?" Kagome replied. It had sounded much more intelligent in her head.

"I never thought that I would be singing at my brother's friend's bachelor party."

"Ah," Kagome said, nodding. "Me either. I didn't know that I'd be singing either. And I didn't think that I'd be singing with such an amazing baritone, either…" Kagome blushed again.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, a grin tickling the corners of his mouth again. Kagome really wanted to see what he looked like with a full smile on his face.

"You're an amazing singer yourself, Kagome."

"People keep telling me that," Kagome laughed, relaxing into the couch. "But I don't really like singing that much. I mean, I hate having people stare up at me, like I'm on display."

"Agreed." She smiled at his response.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, tucked her legs underneath her, and turned to face Sesshomaru, who reciprocated her actions by folding one of his legs under him so that he was facing her on an angle.

"Me?"

"How'd you get to be such a great singer?"

"I always have been." He said, waving vaguely.

"Oh, really?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no." he admitted. "My mother liked opera and ballets. I told her that I wouldn't take dancing lessons- but that I would sing for her."

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Kagome laughed, watching the corner of his mouth twitch again. Still no smile.

"And I'm more than surprised that I got to sing one of my favourite songs-"

Kagome gasped. "I love it too!"

"With such a talented singer." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, turning his head so that he was completely facing her. Kagome couldn't hide her grin. His mouth twitched a little more than normal.

"Kagome, I must confess."

This caught Kagome off guard. Tilting her head, her eyebrows furrowed. "Confess?"

"I don't like girls."

Kagome sat still for a moment, and let the thought run over in her head. "So… you mean-"

"No!" It was Sesshomaru's turn to be caught by surprise. "I mean- there aren't really any females who have ever caught my attention. They're usually too full of themselves, or too snotty, or after me for all the wrong reasons."

Kagome giggled. And to think…

"I am most definitely straight."

"Oh?" she grinned a Cheshire grin. "How do you know that?"

"Because I most definitely like you. I find myself wanting to see you again. To get to know you better." He said seriously, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Kagome blushed.

"I want to see your beautiful blue eyes again. I want to hear you sing again. And I want to pick you up for dinner tomorrow at seven, so that we can get to know each other a little better. And maybe, after that, I'd like your number and I'd like to see you again after that."

Kagome sat there, her wide eyes staring at Sesshomaru with the most ridiculous expression she was sure she had ever worn on her face. Then, as a blush seeped up her neck and into her cheeks, she giggled. Then hiccupped.

"Agreed," she smiled. "I'd like that."

And Sesshomaru smiled back.

**fin.

* * *

**

**EDITED: 12/11/10**


End file.
